


Conversion Through Scent

by giyuuomegaslick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fart, Farting, Multi, Other, Scat, Sharting, caca, me when i am sexy, poop, shart, tonpa is so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuomegaslick/pseuds/giyuuomegaslick
Summary: honestly i have no summary for this just read it.. don’t read if you don’t like farting or sharting though !! i warned you..
Relationships: Reader/Tonpa, Tonpa/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Conversion Through Scent

Darkness. Silence. 

You slowly open your eyes to see yourself alone in a plain room. No windows, one door.. 

You try craning your neck to observe your surroundings. That’s strange.. you can’t really move.. Then you quickly realize that you’re restrained to some sort of flat surface, most likely a table. 

Oh, so it seems you’ve been abducted, the modern world truly is terrifying. 

Instead of freaking out, you quietly think back. You were in a room with numerous other people, getting ready to take the Hunter Exam. You briefly talked to some other participants, but no one out of the ordinary. 

After that, nothing seemed to come to mind. Defeated, you instead start to wonder how you would escape. All your limbs tied up, nothing useable to break out of your restraints. 

While you’re deep in thought, you suddenly hear the door open. You quickly look up to see a man walk in. He’s quite short, and robust to put it politely. 

He’s wearing simple navy shoes, grayish pants, and a blue tunic of sorts with another gray long sleeved shirt underneath. You also notice the examinee pin #16 but you can’t seem to remember who that was. 

And for some reason, he has a horse mask on. Maybe it’s to hide his identity, but he really could’ve gone with a more intimidating looking mask. 

As you question his fashion choices, he starts to take off his mask. 

When he finally takes it off, you notice his features. He has tan skin, combed back brown hair, thick eyebrows, and an almost abnormally large nose. 

To be quite frank, in almost no circumstance would this man be considered attractive, but who are you to judge? 

Suddenly, you hear him mumble, “This damn horse mask is so hot and uncomfortable to wear, I should’ve went with something better...” 

You chuckle a bit internally, weird, considering how he’s the man who abducted you.. 

“Um... excuse me.. sir? Where am I? And why did you abduct me? Is it money you want? I will have you know that the authorities WILL find you” you exclaim while glaring. 

He chuckles, then approaches you. “Money? I don’t need something like that. The authorities, what a joke. Do you even know who I am? I’m Tonpa, rookie crusher.” 

You think, was it that obvious that I was a rookie? “Why did you go out of your way to kidnap me? I’m sure there were other ways to crush me”. 

He sighs and says, “It’s no fun anymore, ever since that damn Killua and Gon humilated me last year.. little brats.” 

You don’t know who Killua and Gon are, but you continue to listen anyway. 

“That’s why i decided that i would crush you in a different way.” 

A different way? What could he mean? He chuckles and says, “If you’re thinking that it’s something violent, you’re wrong. I will destroy your spirit, a completely different type of punishment.” 

Well you do feel slight relief but even then you’re apprehensive. He’s a kidnapper, in anyone’s eyes. You can’t exactly take his words to heart. 

As you try to decipher the meaning of his words, you look in shock to see him take his pants off. What.. is he going to do you? You stare in fear, and intrigue. 

As you ponder, he approaches you. You stare in surprise as he starts climbing onto the table, but the opposite way. You can see his.. undergarments. 

You think, “Do I tell him that there’s a skid mark on his underwear?” You hear him say, “If you’re going to comment on my skid mark, I’ll let you know that wiping your ass after a shit is unmanly.” 

You stare in disgust as his ass comes closer and closer to your face. 

Before you can object, he sits up, and plants his ass on your face. You hold your breath, not wanting to breath anything in. 

It’s warm, in an unpleasant way. Knowing that your nose is directly in contact with his asscrack is enough to make you feel ill, but you’re stronger than that and keep your silence. 

As you continue to try and ignore your current situation, Tonpa begins to speak. “So Y/N, today is a different type of punishment. I ate nothing but beans, beef and coffee for the past month, do you know what I’m about to do to you?” 

You shiver a bit as you realize. Is he going to fart on you? Quite the unorthodox punishment, but terrifying, especially from this man. 

You try to object, “Please anything but farts, I have a sensitive sense of smell, I can’t handle it” but your speech is muffled due to your mouth being directly against his ass. 

For once, you thank your ability to hold your breath for long periods of time. 

As you tremble in fear, he laughs and begins to fart. Since you’re holding your breath, you can’t smell.. Thank god.. 

But you feel the rip between his ass cheeks, and the vibration of the fart directly hitting your face. Shocked at the sheer force of his fart, you accidentally start breathing again. 

It smells like nothing you could ever imagine. The foulest stench. Absolutely VILE. 

But while you think that, the smallest part in the back of your brain tells you, maybe it’s not that bad. The feeling of a fart directly on my face is somehow? a bit pleasant. 

You quickly try to shake that thought away but fail. That sick side of you wins, maybe you’re going crazy, but you just decide to accept it. 

Tonpa keeps on farting and farting. Just how much gas can this man produce? 

As he keeps farting on you, you go silent. “Did my farts shock you that much? Or maybe, you’re enjoying it?” 

You break out into a cold sweat. How did he figure me out so quickly? It seems you’re very easy to read because you can hear Tonpa say, “You’re actually enjoying this? What kind of a weird pervert are you?” 

He pauses and lifts his ass off your face. 

You’re so embarrassed but you.. want more. 

In desperation you ask him, “Why are you smiling that much? Could it be, that you also enjoy it?” He laughs and retorts back, “Of course not, admittedly it’s entertaining to see a person with such a strange fetish but I’m not a pervert like you.” 

“Well Tonpa, yeah, I AM a pervert. I’ll admit it. So please.. keep going. It has to be your farts. Your farts, so much force behind them, it’s, unbearably sexy.” 

You smirk a bit as you see Tonpa blush. 

He quickly says, “ F-fine! It’s not like I enjoy farting on you or anything, it’s because I’m nice, GOT IT?” 

As soon as he says those words, he begins farting at a quicker pace than before. It’s astonishing how his farts are so powerful, even at such a quick pace. 

The farting continues on for what seems like hours. Ah, you hope this moment never ends. 

As you revel in both the smell, and feeling of his farts, you suddenly feel something wet dampening your noise. The stench, it’s UNBELIEVABLE. Never, did you think you would live to smell something like this. 

The sick part of you LOVES it. You want more, you’re absolutely obsessed. 

As you go mad, you hear Tonpa stutter. “U-um Y/N, I just s-sharted. It’s not that I can’t control my sharts I just ate a LOT of beans ok? I’ll go wipe myself off, h-hold on a minute.” 

Just as he starts to sit up, you exclaim, “No Tonpa, like you said earlier, I AM a pervert. I enjoy this. I love this. No.. I am OBSESSED with it. I need more of your sharts Tonpa. Please, continue. I NEED it. I CRAVE it.” 

He looks at you in shock, but his eyes twinkle. Slowly, he gets back on your face. 

“Ok Y/N. As I said, I ate a LOT of beans, so I don’t know how much I’ll let out, are you ok with that?” 

You nod eagerly. 

He whimpers and begins to push. You can feel his sphincter clench and unclench. Cute.. and hot at the same time. 

And then suddenly, instant warmth. Like a raging waterfall, Tonpa sharts on your face. The force is astonishing, the foul stench quickly filling your nose. 

It leaks through his underwear, and it starts filling your nose. 

It burns, but a good burn.

Eventually Tonpa’s shart begins to fill your nose, and you pass out from lack of oxygen. 

When you awake again, you’re in your house, in bed. Was it a dream? You think, but you notice a note on your nightstand. 

It read, “Dear Y/N, after you passed out, I cleaned you off, and also myself obviously. I took you back home, it’s obvious I can’t break you. You’re a pervert haha. But weirdly, I kind of miss you. If you’re up for it, I would love to do it again. Please contact me if you’re up for it”. 

You put the letter down, and smile. Ah, so this is what happiness feels like. 

You quickly pull out your flip-phone, and make a call.   
Let’s hope the recipient answers quickly <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ! this was a request from one of my twitter mutuals, as a joke of course. i’m quite astounded that i thought of this honestly.. quite poggers if you ask me.


End file.
